Accele-ray-te
by sluttyd0nna
Summary: Hey guys! Chapter 2 has been posted! Enjoy and leave a review if you love Darv-ghazi :D
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea of a Harvey x Ray x Donna threesome has been floating around in my head for a long time, I just never got over the sexual tension between Ray and Donna in season 1 so I decided to explore that with this fic, hope you enjoy xxx

P.S. I don't think Harvey is gay, so I made sure he never deliberately touched Ray's tenderness

—

**_Baby, you can drive my car_**

**_Yes, I'm gonna be a star_**

**_Baby, you can drive my car_**

**_And maybe I'll love you_**

Harvey and Donna weren't speaking. The 20-minute drive from the firm to Harvey's was endured in deafening silence. Ray could sense the tension. As he pulled up outside Harvey's building, he spoke softly

"It's none of my business but is there anything I can do to help?"

Harvey made no eye contact but gave a quick "No." as he went to exit the car, but Donna interjected. She was feeling slutty_(when is she not). _

"Actually, Ray there is, if you're qualified. Come up with us"

Harvey's face was pure rage. He knew Donna had always fantasised about Ray, but he never thought it would come to this - using it against him during a fight. However, he wasn't one to back down and this was a battle he was determined to win.

"Yeah come on up Ray." he chirped with a smile as fake as the leather in a Prius.

"Why?" said Ray, wide eyed.

"You know why."

They didn't make it to the apartment. Donna in her typical harlot fashion pressed the emergency stop on the elevator and got to work.

"What are you doing, Ms. Paulsen?"

"That depends. I want a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night."

"... is that Rihanna?" Ray asked.

"Wow, I love a man with good taste in music, I am sick to death of listening to Miles Davis on repeat." Donna said in an attempt to piss off Harvey further. "You are really _driving_ me crazy, Rahim"

The pun was not lost on Ray.

Donna removed Ray's belt and shifted his gear stick. Harvey watched, amused by the sight before him. He needed more gas before he could get into the fast lane with Ray and Donna.

Ray returned the favour and reached under Donna's dress. Donna moaned. He definitely didn't need a GPS to find her hubcap.

"Your tank is so well-oiled" said Ray, conscious that Harvey was watching but determined to be a good employee and fuck his boss's wife upon request.

"and your suspension is so damn tight"

"Take the wheel. Drive it into me, Mr Benghazi"

Ray complied. He lined up his rock-hard exhaust pipe with her driveway and parked it inside her. Soon he was on cruise control. His crankshaft was driving into her at 100 miles per hour. He was afraid his internal combustion engine was gonna blow so he turned Donna around for a full rear-view.

Harvey blocked Donna in between them, ensuring Ray remained in his blind spot because he didn't want his wrench going soft. He was having fun with her airbags but could sense Ray was running out of gas. A woman of immense sexual experience like Donna was hard to please. Harvey knew this better than Ray and was quick to stick his key in her ignition. Harvey and Ray were reluctantly carpooling in Donna's roomy vehicle.

"Don't brake" yelled Donna, in the confined space, her two chauffeurs taking her on the greatest joy ride of her life.

The two men shifted into 5th gear, and she indicated that her horn was about to honk. As they accelerated to maximum speed, she lost control and her chassis shook uncontrollably.

Before she fully regained control, Ray crashed into her and leaked his hot motor oil all over her bonnet.

Overcome with pleasure Ray exclaimed "Donna, you're so beautiful. You have an ass like a '57 Chevy."

Donna was immediately drawn from her haze and smacked Ray clean across the face. She pressed the emergency stop again, opening the elevator doors and shoved Ray out, pants still around his ankles.

"That's an ass like a '72 Ferrari to you." She remarked before the doors closed again, leaving her and Harvey to finish their journey in peace.

Donna realised that Ray's magnetic sex appeal existed merely in his driving ability and not in his vintage car knowledge. Taking him for a test drive was enough. When it came to filling her glove compartment, the only man she would never _tyre_ of was Harvey Specter.

**Beep beep'm beep beep yeah**

**Beep beep'm beep beep yeah**

**Beep beep'm beep beep yeah**

**Beep beep'm beep beep yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the feedback on chapter 1, the numbers of views blew my mind! Chapter 2 is a bit shorter, please let me know your feelings in the review section. Remember to wash your hands, cough into your elbow and we will be out of this pandemic faster than Tiger Woods speeding away from his wife (minus the crash). _

_**All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride**__**  
**__**All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride**__**  
**__**All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride**_

It was Saturday night. It had been a couple of days since the encounter in the elevator and although it had ended on a sour note, neither of them could forget the incredible high that only a driver can provide. Harvey and Donna were eating dinner at the counter. They got takeout from a local Libyan restaurant that Ray recommended but they were both ignoring that fact. As fate would have it, just as they finished their couscous they heard a loud banging at the door. Harvey opened the door and Ray burst in past him.

"Don't worry Harvey, I'll handle this" said Donna.

"Ray, we both had a wonderful time the other night but it was a one-time thing. The Chevy comment was a mile too far."

"That's not why I'm here. My wife found out about our little road trip and she pulled the emergency brake on our marriage."

"Oh my god. How did she find out?" Donna said. She was overcome by guilt but she couldn't ignore the hint of lust she felt when she saw him burst in. That was the kind of angry masculinity that got her brake fluid leaking.

"She tried to take me for a ride after I got home that night and let's just say my gearstick couldn't make it out of second. It was as soft as the leather interior in a Mercedes S class."

"Damn. That soft?" asked Harvey.

"Supple and beige. But that's not the point."

"Well whatever you need we'll help." added Donna

"Harvey, I need you to represent me in the divorce proceedings."

"Divorce? Ray it was one mistake. She must be reading from my sister-in-law's playbook."

"I know but I've been trying to get through to her for 2 days. She doesn't want space. She's adamant to take everything I have - including the kids."

Donna interjected. "But Ray… you know if Harvey represents you then we can never get in the fast lane again. It would be a conflict of interest."

"Ms. Paulsen you said that could never happen again?"

"Maybe I want to do an illegal U-turn."

'"Tomorrow I'll represent you. But tonight is just for us three. How is your gas pump feeling, Ray? Still at the mechanics?"

"No definitely not. It's ready to fill your tank."

"Excuse me?" said Donna

Ray chuckled and corrected himself. "Both of your tanks."

"That's more like it, Rahim. Now speed into that bedroom. This hubcap isn't going to lubricate itself."

"All aboard!" said Harvey enthusiastically.

"Harvey, all aboard is a train thing." Donna said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. What do they say if you're getting in a car?"

"Belt up?"

"More like belt off!", and in one swift motion Ray pulled off his own belt and crashed into Donna and Harvey like a Formula One tragedy.

_**All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride**__**  
**__**All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride**__**  
**__**All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride**_


End file.
